When You're Gone Songfic
by XrioluluX
Summary: when you're gone by avril lavigne. nuff said?


**I did that thing I do where I write a random songfic that sucks. I don't care. :x Review, even if you think it sucks. I want to know people have read it.**

**This can probably be any femalexfemale ship you want, since I didn't put names, but I was leaning towards sapphirepearlshipping. :3**

**The song is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Just saying.**

**OH and all you bitches better get your asses to Discover's alternate ending. It's beast. And I will prolly write another alternate ending, so keep it story-watched. KTHNXBAI!**

**

* * *

**

_I've always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cried._

I didn't think I would cry about this. I just wanted to vent in my diary. But I ended up sobbing. All I wanted was for her to be there, cradling me, while I cried.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone._

Has it really only been six months? It feels like that was years ago….But time moves so fast when I'm with her. Too fast.

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I needed her. I really needed her, lying in my lonely bed, in the cold darkness.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay._

Those stupid things she says to me somehow keep me sane and insane all at once. Sometimes I want to kill her, most of the time I just love hearing her voice, or feeling the cell phone vibrate and show me the text from her. It's a relief, knowing that she actually cared enough to reply to my message.

_I miss you. I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you. _

It seems like I can't live a day without things screaming her name from all directions. The song playing on the piano, the shirt someone's wearing, the date on the whiteboard. Nothing stops memories of her flowing into my mind against my will.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor. And they smell just like you._

I held the shirt to my face and inhaled. A burst of memories surrounded me, all compacted into one scent. I closed my eyes. I had missed that smell.

_I love the things that you do. When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone…_

How long has it been since I saw her? It feels like far too long. I miss the way she hugged me, held my hand, kissed me. I long for those days back. I like to feel my heart pound. I love the feeling of her soft skin rubbing against mine.

_The pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you._

The tears slid down my face as I slammed the door shut behind me. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I've dealt with it for far too long.

_We were made for each other out here forever. I know we were. Yeah._

It was so perfect when it began. It wasn't supposed to end like that. No, it wasn't supposed to be destroyed so soon. I wasn't ready. I wasn't strong enough. How can something so perfect be crushed so easily?

_All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I'd do I'd give my heart and soul._

I don't deserve to be alive. I don't deserve to be anything. She should take my heart and my soul and run away with them. So far away so that I'd never see them again. I'd be a shell without emotions. It'd be better than this. Anything would be better than this.

_I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me. Yeah._

I was so alone. I was so _lacking. _I feel so complete when I'm with her. So calm and _full_.

_When You're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._

I got to the point where I could point out anything about her. The length of her hair, the exact way her lips curve into a smile, the skin on her hands.

_And when you're gone all the words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it okay. I miss you._

I need to talk to her. I need to hear her voice. I need to connect with her. I need to live for her.

* * *

**I know tenses were mixed up. Fuck it.**

**REVIEW, LOVIES! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT BEFORE I DELETE THIS STORY!!!**

**:3 thank you!**


End file.
